


Lección

by tatarrific



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatarrific/pseuds/tatarrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A language lesson, Ashley Style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lección

Title: Lección  
Author: sugarmomma  
Word Count: 350  
Summary: A language lesson, Ashley Style  
Prompt from jengrrl: dictionary, eyelashes, mock **(Thanks, darlin', you rawk! *mwah!*)**  
Rating: Gen  
Pairing (if any): Spencer/Ashley  
Disclaimer: Yeah, my Spanish? Very, very rusty. And I cheated (again) - I used one of the prompt words only in Spanish. Hee!

 

  
~~~

 

 

Ashley is impatient, hovers above Spencer who is sprawled on her stomach on Ashley's bed, scribbling. Taps the blonde's thigh, huffs out an exaggerated breath, sighs.

 

Spencer speaks without looking up, still writing. "Ash, I told you I had to finish my Spanish homework before we could do anything."

"Well, god," her mocking eye-roll is lost on the back of Spencer's head, "had I _known_ it would take so long... What are you working on, anyway?"

"Homework..." Spencer bites her pencil, thumbs through a dictionary. "I have to fill in the names of all these body parts in Spanish, and then I'll be done."

Ashley smirks, lays her hand low on Spencer's back. Slides it lower. Says: _culo_. Squeezes. Moves it back up, says: _espalda_. Stretches next to Spencer whose pencil is noticeably quiet now, moves aside the low ponytail, presses her lips against a warm nape, whispers: _nuca_.

Spencer sighs, lolls her head to the side under soft lips, gives up completely. Rolls on her back, Spanish homework rustling under her head, raises a hand to trace the face above hers.

A finger traces a dark eyebrow and Ashley smiles, obliging, lowers her lips to Spencer's lighter one, murmurs: _ceja_. A feather-light press of lips against a closed eyelid: _parpado_. Lingers, rains ghost kisses on closed eyes, _pestaña_ , _ojo_. A hand slides up, straight-palmed, contours a straining breast: _pechos_.

Spencer arches, angles her face upwards, eyes closed. Ashley pauses a second, drinks in the sight; flushed cheeks, parted lips, thrumming pulse point. Presses her lips against it, sucks, makes it trip faster: _pulso_.

Then there are insistent hands on her back, pulling her in closer, there are legs falling open underneath her, labored breathing. Ashley presses her hips down, answers the call. Seals a kiss with the last whisper: _besos..._

Amidst the rustling of crushed paper, heavy thump of books falling to the floor, Spencer receives a language lesson, learns it by heart, word by word.

~~~  



End file.
